


Ring

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Are you sure you want me to help you? The first time I came here I tried to kill you... and I ended up killing a few of your men." He relaxed back against Negans chest, smiling. He could get used to this."And the last six times you've came here you've cornered me and we fucked. I think you'll be fine." He kissed the top of Carls head, looking around the room.





	Ring

"Good morning..." Negan trailed kisses down Carls neck, humming. The boy had been asleep for hours, tangled and naked in Negans sheets. They were up late last night planning new routes to scavenge before Negan decided it was time to "relieve a little stress." Carl happily complied, climbing into Negans lap. Last night was amazing, if Negan was being honest. It had been years since he was this in sync with someone. "Brought you some breakfast." 

"Why are you being romantic?" Carl rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, pushing himself up against the headboard. He leaned over and kissed Negan, smiling. "You're already in my pants. There's no need for any sweet talking." Carl pushed some of the hair out of Negans face before taking the plate from him. On the plate were a few slices of bacon, some strawberries, some toast, and two eggs. "Am I your prince now or something?" He laughed, picking up one of the pieces of bacon.

"You could be." Negan climbed into the bed next to him, brushing Carls tangled hair out of the way. He placed small kisses on his neck, pulling the boy back into his lap. "Or... you could be my king." Negan slid his hand down the inside of Carls leg, smirking when he moved it further. "Help me make choices... help me lead this place. You and I." 

"I don't think the world could handle it." Carl chuckled, looking down at his plate. He broke off a piece of bacon and handed it to Negan before kissing his cheek. "Are you sure you want me to help you? The first time I came here I tried to kill you... and I ended up killing a few of your men." He relaxed back against Negans chest, smiling. He could get used to this. 

"And the last six times you've came here you've cornered me and we fucked. I think you'll be fine." He kissed the top of Carls head, looking around the room. He tensed a little when his eyes landed on Lucille. She was the real reason Negan was doing this. Pampering Carl, spending time with him, being sweet. A month into their relationship all the romance stopped. Then after a while they stopped. It felt more like prison than dating. Negan wasn't gonna mess this up again. "I just want your help. You're smart, you know how ugly the world is-" 

"And there has to be some sort of catch." Carl picked up a piece of toast and dipped it into the yolk of the egg. He swirled around some before popping it into his mouth. He continued to speak as he chewed. "You can't just... give me everything after all that's happened. What if my dad is having me infiltrate you and make you trust me, then once I've gained your trust I'll kill you? What if I'm secretly reporting back to him?" 

"Do you want me to dump you or something?" Negan chuckled. The light falling in through the windows almost made it look like Carl had a halo. Maybe even wings. Carl was his angel, in a serious and cheesy way. Carl brought the faith and humanity that Negan had lost back. The faith and humanity he lost when Lucille sat up from the hosptial bed and tried to bite him. "I'm just saying... you would like it here. We could make this the new world." The new world needs Carl Grimes.

"It just seems unrealistic that you're trusting me. I mean, there's a million reasons why you shouldn't." Carl finished his piece of toast and wiped his hands off. "But I'm glad you do trust me." He smiled. He pressed their foreheads together, humming. "All this sweet talk got me thinking you're gonna pull a ring out..." He cupped Negans cheek, kissing his nose. 

"I can if you want me to..." Negan whispered. He would do anything to make Carl feel happy and loved. He was never going to make another partner feel alone. Negan learned from his mistakes. "You want a ring?" Negan would travel for hours just to find the ring Carl wanted. His wives always said the ring was important, that it said a lot about the person wearing it but also the person who bought it. He would have to ask them for help.

Carl looked at his finger, then at Negans. He rested his head on Negans shoulder and bit his lip. "Only if you get one for yourself, too."


End file.
